Rose Weasley and the new start
by Artemis GoH
Summary: It's Rose, Albus, and Scorpius' and second years… What do three eleven year olds do? Hate each other or become friends?  First part of my seven story series  and a prequel  about Rose Weasley.  Don't flame because if you don't like it why did you read it?
1. Year 1

Disclaimer- anything you recognize isn't mine. Simple? Thought so:)

Summary: It's Rose, Albus, and Scorpius' first year… What do three eleven year olds do? Hate each other or become friends? This and the next one are prequels for the third.

I've reworked all of my New series (Rose Weasley and the new _) so hopefully they're better. I haven't completely changed Rose but I hope it's enough. She still comes off as good at everything but she also has a lot of flaws (especially in self-confidence) which in New War (unposted, fourth) nearly kills her

**Rose Weasley and the new start**

Rose's POV:

Albus and I were standing on platform 9 ¾ with our family. I stood next to him and played with my robes.

"Al, why do I have to wear these now?" I complained.

"Your dad," was all he answered.

"Fair enough," I agreed, knowing that it was because I'm my Dad's 'Perfect Princess Rosie.' Ugh... when I was younger I loved it but now I'm fed up with it.

"Bye Hugo," I said one last time, hugging my younger brother as Al and I headed to the train.

"Al! Hurry up! We need to find a place to sit!"

We sat in an empty compartment and I looked out the window and waved once more before we took off.

"Al! This is it! We're going to Hogwarts! I get to be away from Dad for a change! I can't believe it. Just promise me that no matter what we'll stay best friends," I told Al, my best friend, seriously.

"I promise Rose, you know I do." He grinned

"Hey you two. Excited? You'll love Hogwarts. I'm Head Girl this year so you can ask me anything. I have a feeling James tried to scare you about the sorting but don't worry. It's fine and the family will be proud no matter what," our cousin Victoire Weasley said, walking in, "I have to go to the meeting. I'll check on you later." She said, turning and leaving.

We sat in silence for a minute before a boy with neat blond hair walked in.

"Hi… Um everywhere else is full. Can I sit here?" he asked.

"Hi! Of course you can sit here. I'm Rose Ginevra Weasley and this is Albus Sev Potter. What's your name?" I asked, a smile that showed my braces taking over my face.

"I'm Scorpius Malfoy," he said. I grinned. Best way to show that I'm not perfect, "Nice to meet you. Are you first years?"

"Yeah… You?" Al asked.

"Same… I hope I'm not in Slytherin… My whole family was."

"Why wouldn't you want to be?" Al asked. I glared at him.

"Albus Severus Potter! Do you _ever_ listen to me? You clearly inherited Dad's tact.

"Sorry Rosie," he said, smiling sheepishly.

"What?" Scorpius asked.

"Oh… Just that even now I'm Daddy's Perfect Princess Rosie to my dad," I rolled my eyes, "and Al, Jay, and Hugo -and now you- are the only ones to know how exited I am to be myself not a perfect daughter."

"Oh… We need to change!" Scorpius realized.

"I am changed... Scorp, Al, change. And if either of you tell me to leave I'll throw my textbook at you.," I said.

"Scorp?"

"It's your new nickname. I refuse to spend seven years or more saying 'Scorpius,'" I explained.

"Oh… Okay." He said. I grabbed the newest edition of the Quibbler and read, waiting for the boys to be done so I could look up.

"Done Rose," Scorp said.

A minute later a girl came in. She wore her uniform and had light green eyes and blond hair.

"Bonjour… I'm Rachel Delacour. Est-ce que je peux m'assoir ici * **(*Hello… I'm Rachel Delacour. May I sit here?)**?"

"Hi Rach!" I said, recognizing the girl who was my aunt's niece and my good friend.

"Rose? Albus? And you are?"

"Hi Rachel. This is Scorpius… Weren't you going to Beauxbatons?" Al asked.

"Yeah but Maman's job, which was meant to transfer her, did not…"

Rach and I talked about out muggle dance classes. "Oh… Well we're here!" I shouted looking out the window.

"Great! Come on!" Rach said.

We left our trunks and ran to Hagrid.

"Okay. Get in the boats." He said. The four of us sat together.

Within minutes, we had seen Hogwarts and Neville –Professor Longbottom- led us into the Great Hall. I stood patiently.

"Delacour, Rachel," was called forth and she was immediately declared Gryffindor.

"Malfoy, Scorpius," was declared after a minute Gryffindor. Al, Rachel and I clapped, causing the Weasleys and James to clap, which led to clapping from everyone except the Snakes.

"Potter, Albus," was next. As soon as the hat touched the top of Al's unbrushable hair it screamed Gryffindor. After Samuel Thomas and Joshua Finnegan were sorted into Gryffindor with Jennifer McLaggen and Emily-Delilah McMillan. Soon I heard, "Weasley, Rose," called so I walked up.

_"Another Weasley?" the hat thought, "you're different. You could be a good Ravenclaw, much like your mother. No. You act rashly too much to be there. I'll put you in SLY-," _the hat said_. _I took it off my head, threw it on the floor, stepped on it, then put it on my head calmly, 'oh will you?' I thought. _"No. I don't think so. In that case, GRYFFINDOR!" _it shouted.

I sat down next to Al and smiled. "Success…" I muttered.

"What?" Al asked.

"Nothing…" I muttered.

After Victoire, the Head Girl and our cousin, lead us to the tower and dorms, Rachel and I changed, listening to the others talk about my cousins.

"Oh my god isn't James Potter the _hottest_ boy _ever_?" Emily squealed.

"No way," I muttered.

"I know! Fred Weasley is too, but his sister is a whore," I had to agree with what Jen said about Roxy.

"And Albus? He's so CUTE!"

"I know, but that Rose girl he was talking to, his cousin, is awful looking. Bushy red hair and braces. Why would anyone talk to her?" Emily said.

"I'm going. Rach, care to join me?" I asked, sick of Jen and Emily.

"Sure," she said as we both grabbed sleeping bags and went to Al and Scorp's dorm.

"Hey. I'm Rose Weasley, Al's cousin, and this is Rachel Delacour. We decided that our dorm mates were annoying us so we're camping out here." I said.

"Okay," Al said, hugging me, "Here, you can share my bed," he said. It was something we'd done since we were born, him and few days earlier.

I ran down to our dorm, shrunk Rach's bed, went back up and returned it to normal size.

"Thanks Rose… Why didn't you bring your own bed?" she said.

"Well since we were young, like since the day I was born, we've shared a bed. Hugo and I practically live with them… Mum and Dad spend almost every day at their house, so Hugo and I spend the night their. Hugo camps out on Lily and Al's floor or in her bed, and I spend the night in Al's bed." I explained, laying my head on Al's chest.

"Night Angel," Al whispered to me. Within seconds I was asleep.

When I woke up I remembered that we weren't supposed to be in the boys' dorm so I woke Rachel up and we brought her bed back to our dorm. I showered quickly, tying my hair in a French braid and pulled on my uniform.

"First class, Potions with Slytherin." I announced.

"Hey," Roxy said sitting. Roxy was twelve and Fred's twin. She was a flirt and beautiful. I watched sadly as Roxy and Scorp flirted. I put down my half eaten muffin and left. I grabbed my books and went to Al's room. I hid under his bed as I always did when I was scared or upset. Only two people would ever look here. Hugo and Al.

"Rose Weasley! What happened?" Al screamed, pulling me from under the bed.

"It's not fair! Roxy is pretty and everyone likes her. She's always first! It's not fair!" I sobbed.

"What?" Al asked.

"I'll tell you later." I said as the others walked into the room.

"Rose, you barely ate. Here," Scorpius said, handing me the rest of my muffin.

"Rose honey, what's wrong?" Rachel asked.

"Nothing…" I lied.

"Really Rose? I just met you when you announced you and Rachel were spending the night here and I don't believe you!" Josh exclaimed.

"Well to bad. It's true… And thanks Scorp but I'm not hungry." This caused Al to stare at me. I always had an appetite to rival the boys'.

"Let's go to class," Rach said, noting my discomfort.

"Yeah… We can't be late." Al agreed. We went to the dungeons.

"Ah, you must be Hermione Granger's daughter, am I correct," the professor asked me.

"Yes, though she's now a Weasley. You must be Professor Slughorn. Mum, dad, Uncle Harry, and Aunt Ginny talk about you." I said. "This is my cousin Albus, my Aunt Fleur's niece Rachel Delacour, our friends Scorpius Malfoy, Samuel Thomas and Joshua Finnegan," I introduced.

"Pleasure. Would you all like to come to these dinners that I host? I invite my most promising students."

"We would love to," Al said.

"How would you know if we're promising is class hasn't even started?" I asked rhetorically.

The morning past slowly. Professor Hestia Jones, head of Hufflepuff and transfiguration professor simply gave us a lecture, same as Uncle Charlie in DADA. Soon enough we were sitting in the dinning hall for lunch.

"Hey," Roxy said, sitting across the table from Scorp who was next to me. They continued to flirt as they had at breakfast. I ate half an apple and ran. Al jumped up and fallowed me.

"Rosie, what's wrong?" He asked, grabbing my from behind.

"Figure it out." I said.

"Rosie, does this have anything to do with what you said about Roxy earlier?" Al asked, helping me into a random room as I cried.

I nodded mutely and lay down on a bed that just appeared. Al wrapped his arms around me and I fell asleep. I woke up a bit later to find Al, Rach, Scorp, Josh, and Sam starring at me.

"Rosie, are you okay? You've been out all afternoon…" Al said, "by the way, what did we miss?" he asked the last bit to the others.

"What do you mean? Didn't you go to class?" I asked, he shook his head, "you are the sweetest cousin ever but you should have left me here," I said.

"No way. You're my little baby cousin."

"I'm a WEEK younger than you! I'm not a baby!"

"You'll always be my baby cousin Rosie especially considering you're the same height as Molly or Lucy... Heck, even Lily is taller than you," he said and I gently slapped his arm.

"Now you sound like Dad," I teased.

"By the way Rose, it's dinner," Scorp said.

"Oh joy…" I muttered.

"Rose, I got you something to change into," Rach said, tossing me an outfit.

"Thanks, now may I please have some privacy to change?" I asked as they all left. I pulled on grey skinny jeans and a dark green spaghetti strap top. I laced up my black converse and left the room, finger-combing my hair.

"Hey," I said, standing next to my best friend/cousin.

We walked into the hall and sat down. I ate a bit and then Roxy sat down. Don't get me wrong, I love my cousin but she was getting on my nerves. Why couldn't I look as pretty as her? I pulled at my white plastic 'never give up' bracelet, which I wanted to start a collection of… I had another bite of dinner before excusing myself to catch up on what I missed. Rach passed me her notes for the day and I went to the boy's dorm, lying on Al's bed with the notes. Having inherited my mother's brains, I read through the notes quickly and understood everything. I went to my room and changed into a dark blue nightgown then went back into their dorm. I was lying their reading a muggle book on Greek Mythology… My obsession was no secret. Soon the boys came in and one by one put on their pajamas.

"Rose? I'm going to stay in our dorm tonight… Okay?" Rachel said.

"Yeah sure… Just no killing the others without me," I laughed, unable to get away from Al.

"I make no promises…" She laughed.

The first half of the year passed quickly. Soon we (Sam, Josh, Rach, Scorp, Al, and I) were sitting in their dorm in our pajamas to open presents. I cuddled into my green sweater, somewhat cold.

Rach opened my present to her. I got her a silver necklace with a light green stone that matched her eyes.

Scorpius got a cell phone from Al and I so we could keep in touch, my family got Al a laptop, I got one, Scorp got one from his Mum, Al and Scorp got me a pair of small gold hoop earrings

"You two are the sweetest gits ever," I laughed, setting up the spell mum gave me to get my computer to work here. I created an IM account and Skype. My user was emeraldRose. I added Teddy, Vic, my parents, my aunts, uncles, and Grandparents, then my cousins and Scorpius.

Slowly the year went by. The more Roxy and Scorp flirted the less I ate, I often ended up passed out in the time between school and dinner. Al rarely let me out of his sight, glaring at anyone who was rude to me. It got rather annoying so, between writing in my word doc diary, practicing quidditch, school, chatting with Teddy, and sleeping, I lectured him.

Over Easter we went home and I got my braces off but had to get a stupid retainer instead. We caught up with the family and went back to school for exams.

Soon, too soon, we were sitting on the train ready to go home. Actually we weren't ready… We wouldn't see Scorp until next year… Rach and I planned to continue muggle dance classes together. Lily did them too, but she was a higher level, because even though we competed, we did it for fun, for Lily it was her life, like gymnastics is for me. I sent the boys out so we girls could change. I pulled on a dark blue tank top with dark green sequins and a dark green skirt, slipping my feet into black ballet flats. Rach wore a light green tank top with a jean skirt. The boys came back, and had changed earlier. Roxy entered and sat across from- you guessed it- Scorp. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my laptop. I tope furiously into my MSN status. I wrote 'Summer time! Dance!' and then I opened a chat with Teddy and he waited patiently as I ranted about Roxy's flirting habits. Even when he said nothing, it helped. Al was great, but he was... Well, with Teddy I could rant on and on and he would understand. Being twelve, Al wouldn't understand me.

Too soon we were back. I grabbed my trunk, set it on the ground, and hugged Scorp, telling him I'd see him next year. I carried my trunk back to our family.

"Hi mum! Hi Daddy!" I said, hugging them both.

"Hi." Dad said.

"Bye Rach, I'll see you at dance class," I said.

"bye Rose." She replied.

"Rose, you and Hugo are spending the night at the Potters… Bring all your stuff because you're spending most of summer there," Mum said.

"Okay. It's near enough to walk to dance…" I muttered.

We (Hugo and I) ran to our car and sat down. While waiting for our parents, I told Hugo almost everything. I left out Roxy's flirting bit… Hugo smiled and said he missed me.

Soon Al and I were telling Lils and Hugo all about Hogwarts. About the different professors, the Quidditch games, the House Cup, and so on. We told them all about our friends and what's been going on for us, aside from Roxy being a slut.

The next morning Lily and I were awake and getting changed. I pulled on black sweatpants and a dark green tank top, slipping on grey, white, and green running shoes. Lily had on the same but a purple tank top. We pulled on black zip up hoodies and dark blue hats; I left my hair loose but tucked into my hat. I left a note for uncle Harry, telling him I had my phone incase he wanted to check on us… I grabbed my dance bag to put my wand and phone. I locked my bag in a locker and started to stretch. I danced, sure, but not like Lily. For Lily, dance was her life. I only took dance because a lot of hip hop could be used in gymnastics.

"Hey Rose, Lily!" Rachel said, joining us.

An hour later, at nine AM Lily and I were leaving the studio after a long rehearsal. Lily had already showered and changed, I would later.

I pulled out my phone and quickly dialed something in, "Hi," I said, "This is Rose Weasley."

"Hey Rosie. You and Lils coming back?" Hugo asked.

"Yeah… Just wanted to let you know…"

"Okay. I'll tell aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry…" he said.

"Great! Love you," I said.

"Love you too." He said.

Lily and I continued to walk to her house and when we arrived I went upstairs to shower and change. I pulled on white jean shorts and a black tank top. I was heading to our room when aunt Ginny stopped me.

"Rose, I heard you, Al, and Scorpius Malfoy were friends, is that right?" she asked.

"Um…" I said.

"Don't worry, I won't tell Ron or Harry. Al was wondering if he could come over. You can tell your dad that because he was friends with Al you had to be civil with him…"

"Thanks Aunt Ginny." I said.

"You're welcome." She said, hugging me.

I went on my way and was stopped, this time by my older cousin.

"Hey Rosie," he said.

"Hey Jay-Jay," I answered.

"I just wanted to say that I won't tell anyone about your friendship with Scorpius but if he hurts you, he'll have to answer to me."

"Okay," I said.

"Bye Rosie."

"Bye Jay-Jay." I said.

This time I made it to the room and just sat there. I updated my virtual diary and then we were told to eat. I had an apple and left. I quickly changed my MSN status to 'Small town homecoming queen, she's the star in this scene, there's no way to deny she's lovely, Perfect skin perfect hair, perfume hearts everywhere.' I sat down silently, leaning against the bed frame.

"Rose, Scorpius is coming soon," Al said.

"Yeah whatever…"

"So are Fred, Roxy, Molly, Lucy, Vic, Teddy, Louis, and Dominique."

"Oh joy. Well quidditch match," I said. I grabbed my Firebolt, my eleventh birthday present, and ran outside, not bothering to put on shoes. I pushed off and practiced flying. I noticed everyone arrive so I landed.

"Hi. Bye," I said, hugging everyone and leaving. I put on a yellow sundress and flooed to Hugo and my room.

"Hi mum, daddy." I said.

"Hi Rose." Mum said.

"Hey. I just forgot something…" I said, which was true. I grabbed my notebook and flooed back, running to join my family after changing.

"Sorry I left. I forgot something at my house." I said, grabbing my broom.

"It's okay sis. So teams are: Rose, Al, Scorp, Vic, James, Louis, and I against the rest of you?" Hugo said.

"Sure," Teddy said.

"Who plays what?" Hugo asked.

"Chaser," Scorp, Al, and I said in unison.

"Seeker," Vic said.

"Beater," Jay and Lou said.

I observed. Lucy held her hands to far in front. Should someone merely bump the front of her broom, she'd be forced to let go of the ball. Molly simply sat to far forward so a bump from the back would work… Dominique held the ball with her right hand and it was obvious that was a weakness because she wasn't holding the broom well. Hit her at all, she'd have to grab on with both hands…

"Ready!" I shouted, flying up to where Scorp could pass to me. He did. I shot on Teddy and scored. He grabbed the quaffle and threw it to Lucy.

"Vic! Bump the front!" I shouted.

She did just that; passed me the ball and I threw it to Scorp who scored. This time Teddy passed to Molly. I bumped her from the back and the ball dropped into Scorp's hands. He threw the ball to Vic who scored. As Dommy flew off with the ball I shouted, "Scorp, bump her!" He did that, and passed me the ball. Just before I shot, Al caught the snitch.

"We WON!" I shouted, flying down.

I dropped the quaffle into its case, hopped off my broom and jogged off. I sat down with my notebook and started writing. Eventually I got bored and went off to find James.

"Rosie, you want to start a band?" James asked me when I walked into the basement, where I kept things like my guitar.

"Sure, but how? I mean, I play acoustic and electric guitar and write songs, and you play bass but that's not enough…"

"Well Al plays drums and keyboard, remember? And Scorpius plays electric guitar and keyboard, so that works perfectly." He shot back.

"Fine, Al? Scorp? You two in?" I asked.

"Sure, what song should we start with?" Al asked me.

"Well I have a song I wrote… we could try that," I offered.

"Sure, can we see the lyrics?" Scorp asked.

"Here," I said, handing them a paper.

"Rosie, this is Brilliant!" James screamed

"Thanks, now can we start?" I asked.

'_What have I done_

_I wish I could run_

_Away from this ship going under_

_Just trying to help_

_Hurt everyone else_

_Now I feel the weight of the world is_

_On my shoulders_

_What can you do when your good isn't good enough_

_And all that you touch tumbles down_

_'Cuz my best intentions keep making a mess of things_

_I just want to fix it somehow_

_But how many times will it take_

_Oh how many times will it take for me_

_To get it right_

_To get it right_

_Can I start again_

_With my faith shaken_

_'Cuz I can't go back and undo this_

_I just have to stay_

_And face my mistakes_

_But if I get stronger and wiser_

_I'll get through this_

_What can you do when your good isn't good enough_

_And all that you touch tumbles down_

_'Cuz my best intentions keep making a mess of things_

_I just want to fix it somehow_

_But how many times will it take_

_But how many times will it take for me_

_To get it right_

_So I throw up my fist, throw a punch in the air_

_And accept the truth that sometimes life isn't fair_

_Yeah I sent out wish_

_Yeah I sent up a prayer_

_Then finally someone will see how much I care_

_What can you do when your good isn't good enough_

_And all that you touch tumbles down_

_Oh my best intentions keep making a mess of things_

_I just want to fix it somehow_

_But how many times will it take_

_Oh how many times will it take_

_To get it right_

_To get it right'_

Because we skipped lunch we didn't realize it was dinnertime until Aunt Ginny told us. We put our stuff away and went downstairs. Aunt Ginny told me that Mum knew I was friends with Scorp and promised not to tell Dad.

James went to sit with Fred, leaving Al, Scorp, and I to sit across from them, with Scorp in the middle.

"Rosie, why are you next to a Malfoy?" Dad asked.

"It's ROSE," I muttered, "blame Al. He's friends with Malfoy and forced us to get along." I said.

I ate a small amount of dinner and excused myself, going to the bathroom to vomit it all up. I rinsed my mouth and went to Jay's room and put on my PJs.

"ROSE!" James shouted, upon seeing my eyes open.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You've been passed out a week. It's Sunday!" Scorp said.

"What?"

A couple of weeks later the end of summer was approaching. I was sitting in Lily and Al's room.

"Rose? Auntie Hermione and Mummy want you to dress fancily. We're going out for a fancy dinner," Lily said, poking her head in the room.

"Thanks Lily," I said, going to hug my cousin.

"You did well." She said.

"Thanks..." I said. "Wait Lils, how fancy?"

"The boys are wearing Tuxedos."

"Oh! Well you're not dressed for something that fancy!" I said.

"Oh it's fine Rose."

"No. Come here," I smiled. She was wearing a purple v-neck and white jeans. No... No way... I picked out a white toga-style dress with black designs for her and I had the same but a black dress with white designs. I then did her hair, curling it lightly and I left my hair down.

"There we go. Now let's join the others," I said.

We quickly went down the stairs to join the others. We had our last dinner here, and went home. Scorp was already back at his house, much to my disappointement, so it was only Al, Jay, Rox, Fred, and I who had to pack. After we did that we all went to bed, and the next morning we were headed to King's Cross.

**AN- How was it? The next chapter is second year and then it will be third year.**

**R&R,**

**Artemis**


	2. Year 2

Disclaimer: NOT MINE!

**Rose Weasley and the new start part 2**

Rose's POV:

Al, Scorp and I were sitting in a compartment. I received note that Rachel had been transferred to Beauxbatons...

The first half of our year wasn't very memorable. The girls in my dorm were still bitches, Al's roommates were nice, James and Fred played pranks, Roxy was a slut, we all did well in class, and just in general nothing changed, aside from what we were learning. Oh, and the fact that I developed a crush on Scorp a little bit before he started dating Roxy. So not all that great... but I knew I came before her, because I was his best friend. He told me himself.

This Christmas would be held at the Burrow. 'Twas the night before Christmas. Dressed nicely, we kids sat around the fireplace laughing. Soon we were done eating and had set up mats for us kids to sleep on. When we woke up I quickly made breakfast for all of us, so when the adults arrived we could eat around the tree, near our mats. I was at my last present, this one from Al and Scorp. It was a beautiful necklace. There were four stones on a large gold pendent. The chain was thin and three stones around it were a pale green diamond, an emerald and a gray diamond. The colours of Rach, Al and Scorp's eyes respectively. The bigger, centre stone was a sapphire the colour of my eyes. The note said Al, Rach, and Scorp had the same but the centre stone was their eyes colour.

"Albus Severus Potter! You are the SWEETEST git EVER!" I shouted, giving Al a huge hug. He clipped the necklace around my neck immediately. I loved it.

Of course, the year past quickly and soon we were back at home. This year in dance we did Jazz.

I thought back to earlier that year… It was the last week of school and we (Fred, Jay, Roxy, Al, Scorp, and I) were in the second year boys' dorm playing T or D

James smirked when it was his turn. "Rose"

"Dare."

"Perfect. So I observed you and wrote this song… Sing it. To Scorpius."

"Ok…" I said.

The paper said 'to the tune of You Belong With me.'

I knew most of the lyrics, seeing as it was one of my own songs, so I quickly read the changes and locked eyes with Scorp, cursing myself for telling James the story behind the song that I taught them over Christmas.

**(AN: This is a slightly edited version of Taylor Swift's You Belong With Me)**

_'You're in a fight with your girlfriend she's upset,_

_She's going off about something that you said_

_Cause she doesn't get your humour like I do' _True… Very true…

_'I'm in your dorm_

_It's a typical Tuesday night_

_I'm listening to the muggle music she doesn't like'_ I do that a lot and Roxy hates muggle music.

_'And she'll never know your story like I do.'_ I know so much more about him than she could ever.

_'She wears short skirts_

_I wear t-shirts_

_She cheers for you_

_I'm captain of chasers'_ yeah_…_

_'Dreaming bout the day that you wake up and find _

_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time' _Yeah, I do.

_'Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you see_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me.' _Why can't he see that?

_'Walking the grounds with you in your worn out jeans_

_I can't help thinking this how it ought to be_

_Laughing under a tree thinking to myself_

_Hey isn't this easy' _that's really true_._

_'And you've got a smile that could light up Hogwarts grounds_

_I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down_

_You say you're fine I know you better than that_

_Hey what you doing with a girl like that'_ I've asked myself that time and time again.

_'She wears high heals_

_I wear sneakers_

_She cheers for you_

_I'm captain of chasers' _accurate_._

_'Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find_

_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along, so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me' _all true…

_'Standing by and waiting in your dorm room_

_All this time how could you not know?_' I'm in his room at the end of every day

'_Baby, you belong with me, _

_You belong with me _

_Oh, I remember you walking to my bed in the middle of the night_

_I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry' _yes, that has happened.

'_I know your favourite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams' _yes and yes…

_'Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me_

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?_

_Been here all along, so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me' _SO TRUE!

_Standing by and waiting at your dorm room'_ do that a lot…

_'All this time, how could you not know?_

_Baby, you belong with me, _

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

_Have you ever thought just maybe?_

_You belong with me?_

_You belong with me' _How did James write something so accurate?

I also remembered Scorp and Roxy breaking up because of who knows what but Roxy is determined to get him back… Damn her!

Before we realized it summer was almost over. Soon we found ourselves sitting in the living room at Uncle Harry's house.

"Kids, we have news for you." Mum said.

"Are we still going to the beach this year?" I asked, thinking we wouldn't because school was almost back.

"Yes. That was the announcement." Uncle Harry said.

"Brilliant, I'll pack." I squealed, floo-ing straight home. I packed everything I might need and put my trunk aside.

When we got there the five of us kids went to our shared room and unpacked. We all put on our pyjamas and got into our beds. When I woke up I slipped on my bathing suit and grabbed a bag with water and sunscreen before picking up my surfboard. When I got to the beach I surfed for a bit, because hey! It's fun... Slowly the others came out and we played around d until Mum and Uncle Harry came to bring us out. Uncle Harry took Jay, Al, and Hugo out somewhere and Mum took Lily and I to the mall. We both got tons of new clothes and for the first time I enjoyed buying clothes. We had a quick lunch and Lily and I changed. I pulled on very short ripped dark blue jean shorts and a flowy green tank top. Lily came out in dark blue skinny jeans and a pretty flowery v-neck. Mum brought us out to a nice restaurant where the boys joined us.

After a great week it was time to go to Diagon Alley and then Hogwarts. I wandered around with Albus and we got our books and went home to wait for everyone.

The next day we stood at the platform waiting for Lils and Hugo, as Dom was going to Beauxbatons. Soon the four of us were in a magically enlarged compartment with Jay, Fred, Roxy, and Scorp. I sat on the floor leaning against Jay's legs.


End file.
